A Past Meant to be Forgotten
by honeybee91210
Summary: After and accident, Robin does not remember why he is no longer a Titan and why they no longer exist. what happened? this is my first story, so please be nice. RobRae RECENTLY UPDATED
1. Starting Off

I do not own the Teen Titans…. (tear)

**A Past Meant to be forgotten**

After getting into an accident robin finds himself trying to remember the past everyone is trying to make him forget. Why is it he is the only one that remembers the teen titans? Did the teen titans ever exist? Or was it all a dream?

Chapter 1 – Starting Off

There was a house at the top of the hill which most of the neighbors refused to stop by or go into their yard. It wasn't that their neighbors were mean or cruel; it was that the couple that lived there had children. A lot of children, they were always making noises.

From the bottom floor you could hear loud music being played, but if you were to go to the second story you would hear someone softly singing.

From inside a light pink nursery room, there was someone softly singing a lullaby. The women wore a long black sparkling dress that looked very beautiful on her. The dress was a halter-top style, but the way the bottom flared out just made the dress look even more beautiful against her cream skin. The women's blackish hair with a tint of purple was tucked into a tight bun with two light curls hanging down from the front of her face. The women softly began to sing to a little child who was resting in her arms. The little girl looked at her mother with her beautiful brown colored eyes.

" Hush little baby don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mocking bird don't sing…." Sang sweetly by the women, as she gently rocked back and forth with her daughter.

From the nursery door appeared a young teenager about 16 he had black hair that spiked up and brown eyes just like the little girl. He had been listening to his mother sing from the door way for a while. After listening for about a minute he decide to join in singing with this mother, except he decided to sing the "rap" version of mockingbird.

"I'm gonna break that birdies neck, take it back to the jeweler who sold to ya and they'll give every karat the…" sang the boy laughing

"Flame don't you dare say that word in front of Skye!" shouted both out of shock to see that her son was in the room and that he was going to curse in front of her baby.

" What? What word? "Get"….. Wow mom you're getting a little bit over protective, don't you think?" The boy said with a smirk, still laughing at the face his mother made at him.

The little girl who was resting in the women's arms started giggling and was no longer tiered, she was now wide-awake.

"Haha, mommy Flame was singing, huh?" said the four-year-old girl. She had black hair with tints of purple and brown eyes.

" Yes Skye, he was singing, and I'm sure if you ask your brother nicely I'm sure he will sing you the rest of the song, the lullaby song not the rap version" she said giving Flame a "don't push it" look, then turned back to Skye and gave her a sweet smile.

" Yeah Skye, I'll even tell you a bed time story"

"Yeah" Skye said sweetly.

" Hey mom, do you know when dads coming home? He promised me he would let me take out convertible to go pick up dinner. And I want to get there before it closes".

"Why don't you just call them, I'm sure they deliver pizza out here"

" Oh come on mom, there's a new girl that works there and I don't want her to think that I'm a snob, because I live in a mansion and my parents and grandfather are stinking rich! What kind of impression would that be?"

" Yeah, but driving to a pizza shop in a new convertible, isn't saying that my parents are rich. I'm not sure were your father is, but he better hurry up other wise were going to miss you grandfathers business party. She said sighing as she reached for Skye's tee cup.

Flame just signed and leaned against the post of the door. "Man, what's taking dad forever?" he thought

Just after Flame thought of what his father was doing he heard the door unlock form downstairs. He quickly kissed his moms on the cheek and ran to his room to get his jacket. "Finally" he thought.

" Rachel, I'm home! Hey were is everyone?"

"I'm up here in Skye's room", she shouted from the nursery room.

" Ok honey, are you almost ready to go?

"Yes, let me just get Skye in bed so Flame doesn't have to stay up with her" called Rachel

"Ok, I'll be down stairs so just come down when you're ready"

" Hey mommy, look what I can do, look, look mommy" said Skye as she started blowing bubbles in her cup filled with water.

" Ok Richard, I'll be down in a minute" called Rachel

" Mommy, look!" just as Skye said this Rachel turned around to see what Skye was doing and Skye's water bubble exploded and spilled all over her black dress.

" Oh my gosh!" Rachel squealed as she jumped back because now the cold water was starting to seep through her dress.

" What? What happened" Richard said as he entered into the nursery to see why his wife was shirking.

" Mommy are you mad at me?" said the little girl with tears in her eyes.

Rachel could never be mad at her daughter or any of her kids. She looked down to youngest daughter and kissed the top of her forehead.

" No baby, I'm not mad at you, I'm just a little bit stressed out right now. Come on how about you go with Daddy and I'm going to go dry off, ok baby?" she said as she placed Skye on her hip and walked over to Richard and handed Skye to him.

"So sweetie, what have you and Mommy been doing all day?"

"We were playing games, it was fun and Mommy took me shopping. She got me a new dress, its really pretty. Its pink and purple, Tyler made fun of me, because he said I looked like a little girl, and I'm not a little girl, I'm a BIG girl," she said in her childish voice.

In the background, you could hear the sound of a hair dryer running. Inside of Rachel and Richard's bathroom, Rachel was drying her dress. She shut off the hair dryer and fixed her hair again. She looked at herself in the mirror and put on her long black gloves that went above her elbows. She sat down against the sink and dropped her head until she hit the mirror. She just laid her head against the mirror and thought about how hard her life had became since a couple of years ago. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she heard her husband calling down for her at the edge of the stairs. Rachel quickly ran out of her bathroom and stopped by Flame's room to tell him they were leaving.

"Sweetie, me and your father are leaving now, make sure Skye and Tyler are in bed by 8:30 at the latest, and make sure your sister are in bed by 11:00. I'll call from Grandpa's house. Ok bye sweetie, tell your sisters I love them and see them tomorrow. And don't forget to pick them up from Mrs. Camoran's house. Bye baby" Rachel called as she ran down the long stairway.

"Ok, bye mom, tell grandpa I said hi"

Rachel went to find Richard in the living room playing with Tyler's toy cars. Tyler ran up to his mother and gave her a kiss. She picked up her son and brushed back his Black hair so that she could see his hazel eyes.

" Ok Rachel, I think we better get going, other wise Bruce will come after us," Richard said as he started heading to the front door.

"Ok, bye Tyler, be good for Flame, ok?"

With that Richard and Rachel walked out of the house and entered into their limo. " To Wayne Manor" Richard called from the back seat. And with that they were off.

So what do you guys think? Please review so I can see how you guys like it.

Honeybee


	2. Meeting Once More

Sorry it took so long to update!

Chapter 2-Meeting Once More

Richard and Rachel arrived at the mansion gates around 8:30. There were already people standing around talking to the other guest. Inside the limo, Rachel was adjusting her gloves and fidgeting with her purse. She kept on digging inside her purse as if she was trying to look for something, though she did not know what. Richard who was looking out the window turned around to see his wife with a worried look on her face and seeing her scrambling through her purse. _" She looks so cute when she's worried" _He thought to himself letting out a little chuckle. Rachel looked up at Richard as she saw him trying to hide the smile he just made. " What?" She asked thinking something was wrong with her.

"Nothing, you just are stressing out again," He said sliding over closer to Rachel.

"I am not stressing out…that much," She said dropping her purse to her lap.

Richard placed his hands over hers and gave a squeeze. She lightened up and started to come back to reality. She now looked calm and peaceful. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her cheek as the limo came around the corner, reviling a huge mansion.

Even thought Rachel have been to the mansion many times it still amazed her that someone actually lives in the dark, spooky large mansion. She looked over to see how Richard was reacting to the view and saw a small smile as he gazed through the tinted window. Rachel smiled looking at her husband's boyish grin. They haven't been to the mansion to see Bruce in a while. The last time they seen Bruce face-to-face was when little Skye was born about four years ago.

FLASHBACK 

Rachel was lying down in the living room trying to get some sleep. Everyday when Richard would come home he would always tell her to stay off her feet and to relax so as not to have any complications with the new baby. She was expecting the baby any day now, the doctors told her that she would have the baby in about a little over a week.

Tyler was always asking how come Mommy's stomach was so big and why she was eating so much. Rachel laughed when she thought about that, her little baby boy asking why Mommy was getting so big. Tyler still hasn't gotten over the fact that he will no longer be the "baby" in the family, she thought while stirring a cup of warm water. Richard and Rachel sent Tyler over to Terra's house while Rachel was at her last week.

After about 15 minutes of sleeping she felt a strong, sharp pain in her stomach that woke her up. She let out a small yelp as she awoke. Placing her hand over her stomach she could feel the baby's kick. " False Reaction; Oh baby, don't worry, your getting out of here soon", she said out loud though no one else was in the house except her. She still held her stomach trying to get over the pain. After the pain came to a halt, another sharp pain came, "Ahhh" she groaned slightly as she clutched her stomach".

Just then the phone rang, hoping it was Richard she leaned over to grab the phone, stopped once the pain became to real. She laid back on the sofa and tried closing her eyes. In her mind she tried staying calm, but the sound of the phone kept on ringing in the background. "I'll just let the machine get it" she said to herself waiting for the person to leave a message. " Hello? Richard? Rachel? Anyone there?"

"Its Bruce" Rachel said as she sat up then walked to the table to get the phone.

" Bruce?"

"Oh good, how are you Rachel?"

"I'm good actually she lied, she didn't want him worrying about her pains, not like he would understand anyways considering the fact that I've been caring this baby with me for nine months".

"That's good, I wouldn't know how it would feel to be caring around a baby for nine months, and maybe it's a good thing" he said with a laugh.

" _Ha, keep laughing Bat Boy and you'll see how far this conversation can go," _she thought to herself.

"Yeah, maybe it is a good thing"

"Well I was just calling because I'm actually in your neighborhood and I want to talk with Richard about something".

"Well his at work actually, but he should be back around 5 o'clock".

"Ok, good I think I'll pay him a visit at his work after he gets off and.."

Rachel made a gasp and dropped the phone.

"Rachel? Rachel what happened?"

"…"

"Rachel, answer me! What's wrong?"

"Bruce, my, my water just broke. The baby's ready to come!"

"Ok, ok, relax do you want me to call Richard for you and have him pick you up, or do you want me to drive you to the hospital and Richard will meet us there?"

"Call Richard"

"Ok, just sit and relax, I will call in a bit to tell you when Richard will get you".

"Ok, I'll just sit here"

"Talk to you soon"

20 minutes later

"Hello" Answered the woman

"Rachel, I can't get a hold of Richard, I left a message on his phone, but I haven't received a call back, do you want me to drive you over to the hospital and wait with you till your husband comes."

"Would you? I don't think this baby wants to wait anymore".

At arriving at the hospital, Bruce helped Rachel, as she got ready to go into labor. Rachel was lying in bed staring at the ceiling wondering how her new baby would look like. "_I hope he or she has Richards color eyes and my skin color _creamy white but pale_. Hum, look at Bruce over there, he is so nice to wait with me. I wonder what he's thinking about."_ Bruce was sitting in the corner of the little hospital room reading a magazine and kicking his foot that was lying across his knee. "_Come on Richard, were are you? Your wife is going to go into labor soon and I don't want to be there comforting her as she digs her nails into my skin; come on Richard"._

After two hours of contractions I think that's the word and pain for Rachel, Richard walks in to see Rachel clutching on to Bruce's hand digging her nails into his skin. With a funny look as if in pain too, Bruce took Rachel's version of pain as his had began to turn red and marks were left when the contractions were over and Rachel relaxed again. Richard came in the room and kissed the top of Rachel's forehand and broke away the fierce grip Rachel had on Bruce's hand.

7 hours later

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl!" Said the nurse as she wrapped up their new baby in a pink soft blanket.

Richard smiled as his wife and for the first time in 7 hours seen his wife's beautiful smile. When the nurse handed Richard their new baby he bent down and held it eye level to Rachel so that they both could see her beautiful tiny face. She had just what Rachel wanted, Richards eyes, her creamy skin, and black hair as she gets older her hair changes colors to black with purple tint, like Rachel's. "What are you going to name the child?" asked a nurse with a clipboard ready to write the baby's new name. "What do you think honey?" asked Richard.

"I like the name Skye" she said as she lightly touched the baby's face.

"That's a beautiful name, Skye; what do you think of Skye Elizabeth Grayson?" Richard asked still looking at the miracle lying in Rachel's arms.

"That's perfect"

After seeing, Skye Bruce left back to Gotham City and reported the news that his adopted son was again father.

END FLASHBACK

The limo arrived at the front of the huge mansion, showing a row of lights leading to the door oh the house. The limo finally came to a stop and Richard turned his head away from the window to take another glance at his wife and see how she was taking it all in. a man walked up to the limo and quickly opened the door for them. Richard slid out and then put his hand out so that Rachel could come out with out tripping on her long gown. They looked beautiful together, hand in hand while they walked up the pathway to the house.

Once in the house a group of people started crowding around the couple. Of course Richard knew these people very well. These were people who he worked with, who also worked for Bruce as well. Rachel just smiled at the people who came up to greet Richard.

Usually at these types's of parties Rachel just stood by Richard and agreed with everything he said. She knew none of the people there, only a few. After about an hour of talking to the most boringness people on the whole face of the earth, Rachel went outside to the balcony to get some fresh air. With all those people in that room, it was surprising that no one had passed out because of lack of air in there.

Outside on the balcony she could see that some people already beat her to it. It did not bother though, because the balcony was large enough that she just walked to the other side were there were no people to bother her. She leaned into the balcony railing and stared off to the distant black star. In the background, she heard the faint sounds of laughing that were going on between groups of colleagues.

Back in the party, Richard noticed that Rachel was no were to be seen, so he excused himself and went around to search for her. He knew she hated these types of parties so she could have been anywhere. He found her on the balcony resting her head on her arm. Richard quietly tip toed over behind her. Thinking he was so sneaky, he gave himself a small smile as he creped up behind her.

"Don't even think about it" Rachel said still having her back against him.

"What? How did you know I was there?" He asked, confusingly.

"You forget were I come from" she said with a smirk

"That's true, but I could never forget". He said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and laid his head down on her shoulder, then brought it back up.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked, swaying back and forth with Rachel still in his arms.

"Just thinking, wondering what would have happened, and what could have been". She said staring off into the darkness

"What do you mean? Our life is perfect"

"But we still made mistakes, and I think were still paying for them".

Richard wanted to ask her what she meant by "were still paying for them" even though he knew very well what she meant, he knew that it was to hard for her to bring it up and he never liked to bring it up. Luckily for both of them, they were interrupted form their conversation by an old friend. "You know, you still might be paying for your mistakes now, but be happy you guys have to what seams a perfect life, for the most parts".

At hearing that voice, both Richard and Rachel turned around to see Bruce, smiling down at them. He stood half a foot above Richard, and compared to Rachel, she felt so small and tiny next to these men. Richard then went over to Bruce and hugged him like a father would hug a son, then again that was how Richard viewed Bruce, as a father, and vise versa. Rachel then was next, and she was practically squeezed to death, because of the huge size difference.

They talked to each other for at least two hours catching up on each other's lives. It was amazing how much they each missed by not being with one another for 4 years. Of course, they talked over the phone, but I had been a while since they actually really "talked". It was a good way to connect for them all. "Maybe we should head inside, it's starting to get a little cold," Richard said as he looked down towards Rachel and saw goose bumps on her arms. He took off his coat and draped it over her small shoulders. She looked up to him and gave him a smile as they walked into the mansion.

What do you think so far? Please review! And sorry for not updating in so long, I'll try to do better.

Honeybee


	3. The Accident

Chapter 3 The accident

" It was good to see Bruce again, huh?" Richard asked as he slid into the backseat of the limo, closing the door behind him.

" Yeah it was nice to see him again, its been a long time for us all, I have to admit, I was starting to miss that guy" Rachel responded as she leaned in closer to Richard as they drove away from the mansion. As they drove along eventually both of them fell asleep against each other's shoulders as a result from an exhausting day. About an hour into the ride Richard slowly began to wake up and took a look at the surroundings around her. Rachel was still sleeping against his shoulder and the limo driver was constantly staring back at him, as if he was a criminal trying to escape from the police. Constantly checking the mirror to stare or take a glance at the couple in the back. Richard started to feel uneasy, that the driver was staring at them_. "I wonder how long he has been staring at us?"_ he wondered as he looked out the window. They looked as if they were stranded, it was a road he had never seen before, in fact they were coming up to a bridge that connected the road they were on to the road on the other side of the river. _"Where are we?". _Richard gently shook Rachel to wake her, "huh? What, honey what's wrong, are we home already?"

"No Rachel, that's just it, were no were near home, do you know were we are? And that driver has been starring at us for the longest time, it's starting to creep me out".

"Richard, you've been having these weird feelings too? There's something else, I have been getting this weird feeling like something bad is going to happen soon, and I caught that driver looking back at us many times before, and your right he is creepy. You should ask him, why he's going the wrong way".

" If it will take away your worries of were the heck are we."

"Excuse me, sir, this is not the way back to our house"

"…"

"Sir?"

"…"

" That's weird, why isn't he answering me?" Richard said as he moved to the seat closer to the driver so as to get his attention. He taped the mans shoulder to get his attention once more, but when he taped his shoulder, the man' s shoulder was metal. It made a hollow banging sound. " What the heck?" Richard said as he slid down the chair, surprised that this mans shoulder was metal. When the man turned around his eyes resembled those of laser disks and they were light red.

" I am sorry sir, but you must remain in your seat, for it will be a bumpy and possibly and hopefully deadly ride" the robot responded as he started driving up the bridge and then pulling out a devise that looked like a small TV. Remote and pressing the red button. After he pressed the red button there were these small beeping notices that started appearing and then a count down.

"5"

"Oh crap" Richard said as soon as he realized what was happening. Richard jumped to the back of the limo over to Rachel. "Rachel, Get Down!" He shouted climbing the seats to get over to her still.

"3"

Rachel jumped to the limo floor and brought her chest to her knees so that her head could be protected in someway. With her hands she covered her head and tried to focus her vision on one spot on the floor. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, _"What if Richard or I don't survive this? "What will happen to the children, How will the kids react?" _As she was thinking these thoughts that rushed through her mind, Richard finally made it over to Rachel. He used his body to protect her, pressing his body against hers and the seat behind them, Rachel could hear the heartbeat of Richard and wondered how long till, the bomb would go off in the car.

"2"

"1"

"**_BOOM!"_**

The car exploded towards the front of the limo, as the heat of the flames traveled thought the back of the limo, both Richard and Rachel were thruster out of the limo and separated onto the deserted bridge.

Rachel landed about 4 feet from the bridges safely line the little pole that stretches horizontally so that no one can jump over the bridge. Behind her the limo was still burning and sending off smoke into the dead night sky. Around her unconscious body lied the car door and other car parts. Richard was currently under a fairly large pile of debrie, but he wouldn't have known that because he too was unconscious.

Rachel started coming around in about 2 minutes. She awoke with a groan of pain as she moved the cars tire that was pinning her to the ground. As she tried getting up, she tripped and fell to her hands landing on the glass from the windows. " Ahgg" she whispered as she pulled the shabs of glass from her now throbbing and bleeding hand.

"Richard!…..Richard, were are you?….Richard?"

Rachel quickly sliped back into a state of unconsciousness as she fainted to the cold concrete floor. The fire from the car still burned, Richard still laid unconscious and Rachel was now passed out against the floor. It was late in October, so a breeze was coming in, also bringing in the leaves that now swarmed around the whole "accident" scion. The wind blew through Rachel's hair letting it loose from the bun she had it in before. And with that we leave the scene of the "accident"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Please Review! I really want to know what you guys think about my story so far. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been so busy with everything. I'll try to do better. Thank you to all who reviewed, and if you haven't reviewed so far, please do.

Honeybee


	4. Babysitting

Chapter 4 – Baby Sitting 

Back at the Grayson's home none of the children were aware of the fact that their parents had been in an accident. They did notice though that they were late and Tyler was havening the hardest time dealing with the fact that his parents were late. He had even thrown a fit saying that he would not go to bed until his mommy and daddy came home. Of course once one kid takes a stand like that, all of them just have to follow and take the same stand.

"Tyler, mom and dad put me in charge of you, and until they come home what ever I say goes, understand? And right now I'm telling you to go to bed, its past eleven, so get in bed now!"

"I don't want to, I want daddy"

" Daddy's not home yet, and you can't wait up for him"

"How come Skye doesn't have to go to bed yet," Tyler shouted from the kitchen table.

In appeared a goth looking teenage she was only a year younger that Flame, but the brother and sister looked nothing alike. She had pale creamy skin and bright shining lavender eyes. Her hair was a little bit above her back and was a dark blood red color. She had dyed her hair after a fight she got into with her mother and the girl said she didn't want to be reminded that she was Rachel's daughter. The girl looked almost identical to Rachel, she had the same black tinted purple hair only longer, same pale creamy skin, they were the same height and the same lavender eyes. In fact no one would even guess that she was also Richards daughter, she resembled nothing to him.

"That's because Skye is sick, she has a stomach ache". The goth said answering her little brothers question.

"Jade, wait what do you mean she's sick? She didn't eat anything that could have made her sick" Flame said as he paced around the kitchen.

"Well what did she eat?"

"Ummm… stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know just normal stuff".

"You feed her junk again, didn't you?"

"…."

"Flame! Your such an idiot, didn't you listen to anything that mom said when she told you what to feed her?"

"Hey don't get on my case, you were suppose to be home two hours ago, where were you?"

"Why do you care, and plus its none of your business."

"You're my little sister, I have every right to know where you are and how safe you are".

"What are you another mom?"

"I'm glad I'm not, I wouldn't want to have to claim you as my daughter"

" And I would hate to have to claim you as my mother, I already have one to claim as"

"Why do you hate mom so much?"

"I don't hate mom, I just hate her sometimes, the times when I have to actually call her my mother. I hate that I resemble every inch of her, and I'm constantly reminded that I should live up to her"

"What are you talking about? Mom never compares herself to you"

"I know she doesn't, but people like Auntie Terra and even mom and dads old friends tell me how I should be just like her and how I resemble her so much, and I look nothing like dad. Its like I have no identity, like I am a clone. It drives me crazy, I shouldn't be treated like a clone, I have my own identity."

"So is that why you dyed your hair blood red?"

"Wouldn't you? Plus I think it's a very nice look for me"

"No and you look like a dark goth"

"Whatever" Jade replied as she rolled her eyes and continued washing the dishes.

In comes crying Skye in her pink tootsies pajamas and carrying a small brown bear in her arms. She walked over to Flame and Jade trying to wipe the tears that were falling from her face.

"Jade, my tummy really hurts," she sobbed.

"Now look what you've done, now she's going to be up all night crying." Jade said as she glared evilly at her older brother.

"Jade!" whined the little four year old.

"Ok, were does your stomach hurt?"

"Right here, and here, and over here" Skye answered as more tears started streaming down her face.

"Skye, what did you eat today?"

"Well Flame gave me some ice cream when I came home, and then I had a Big Mac and."

"Wait, you ate a Big Mac? You can't even finish a happy meal! How or a better question is why did you eat that?"

"Flame told me that happy meals were rip offs and that a Big Mac is much better and he said it came with a really big cup".

"Okay, what else did you eat?"

"A ice cream cone, a grilled cheese sandwich with lays, and strawberries and whipped cream. And now my stomach really hurts!"

"You idiot! You only had to watch her for 4 hours and you blow it!" Jade replied giving him more evil glances.

"Don't blame this on me, you were suppose to be home hours ago!"

"Well maybe if you were a better babysitter Skye wouldn't be crying over her stomach. Who knows, maybe you poisoned her!"

"Is Skye dying?" asked little Tyler as he stared nervously at Skye.

"NO" replied Jade and Flame in unison.

"What's going on?" asked a very sleepy girl. She had long black hair with a tint of purple just like the rest of her sisters and her mother. She looked very much like Jade, except the young girl had her fathers face structure, but none the less she still had her mothers lavender eyes.

"Sapphire, what are you doing up? You were suppose to be in bed" Flame asked his 8-year-old sister.

"I couldn't sleep, there was too many people yelling, and how come I have to go to bed when Tyler and Skye are still up?"

"Phire, go back to sleep and take Tyler with you" replied Flame.

"I don't want to go to bed, I want mommy and daddy! Where are they?"

"Tyler for the last time, mom and dad are at grandpa Bruce house and they will come back soon. So please just go to bed" Replied an annoyed older brother.

"Fine, but when mom and dad come home, I'm going to tell them that you're a bad babysitter" Tyler called down from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, and I'm going to tell them that you're a brat" Flame said under his breath as he sat down and put his head against the table.

5 minutes later

"Flame, I'm going to take Skye to bed then head in myself. Sapphire is sleeping and so is Tyler, just don't forget to lock up down here ok?"

"Yeah sure, thanks"

"Your Welcome"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Review! it means so much to me!

Honeybee


	5. Midnight Awakening

Chapter 5 – Midnight Awakening

Thank you all for your reviews! A special thanks to theDarkofNight. [I think that's right

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ring, Ring, Ring"

"Yes"

"The task you asked for has been done"

"That is good, does anyone suspect?"

"Not a soul, there was perhaps one person who might know, but something tells me he won't remember what happened"

"Very good, everything is coming into plan. That is all I require of you for now, I might be in need of your assistance in the near future. Your paycheck will arrive in the mail."

"Thank you, sir"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 o'clock AM

" Buzz, Buzz, Buzz"

Buzzing on the side of Flame's table his cell phone started to vibrate. Sleepily Flame reached over to his desk to look at what time it was.

"Damn, who the hell calls at 2 in the morning" Reading his phone to see who called him, it was no surprise to him to find that the number was blocked.

"Hello?"

"Is this young Flame?"

"That depends, who's asking?"

"Ah, forgive my manners, Master Flame this is Alfred, your grandfathers butler".

"Oh Alfred, I know who you are. The question is do you know who you are?"

"What do you mean by that Master Flame?"

"Who do you think you are, your calling at 2 in the morning! What are you crazy..Call again when normal people wake up, you might get better a better response."

"As much as I would like to Master Flame, I cannot. But I did not call you to "chat" this early in the morning, actually I'm calling about your parents".

"Oh, you mean your calling to see if they got home safely? Well hate to brake it to you but I went to sleep before they came home"

"Well that is just the reason for my calling, Master Flame, your parents are actually here, at the mansion"

"That's cool, they're spending the night. It must have gotten to late for them to drive all the way back home huh?"

"Not quite, Master Flame, your parents were in an accident…"

"Wha..What do you mean an accident?" Flame answered sitting up in bed staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Well your parents limo was tampered with and the car went up in flames."

".." No words escaped Flame's lips as he continued to stair at the wall ahead.

"Nothing deadly Master Flame, I assure you, just intense care. However, your grandfather insists that you and your siblings come stay at the manor until your parents are well again. It's not safe for you and your sisters and brother to be left alone. Your grandfather would like you to come as soon as you can, possibly before dawn".

"Why before dawn? You make it sound as if we are in danger."

"Lets just say your parents have many enemies.."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Master Flame, there is not much time before dawn comes, wake up your siblings and come in something very casual, nothing expensive and flashy. Gotham is not a lot like your home. I'll be seeing you soon"

"Yeah, bye Alfred.."

Still traumatized by the news he just heard he sat in his bed and continued to stare at the wall in front of his face for a minute or two. Finally, he mustered up the strength to get up and wake up Jade to tell her the news. He walked down the dark hall past his parent's empty room. The bed was still made and untouched. He continued to walk down the hall to Jade's room. He opened the door slightly as he peered inside.

Jades room was covered with posters from her favorite bands, Linkin Park, AFI, Muse, Good Charlotte and her favorite band Green Day. Even thought these bands were considered old and often heard on oldies radio, she still like them. That was the good part about Jade; she wasn't always following the crowd. She stood out, and noticed for being an outcast, only hanging out with her boyfriend Jay, or her best friend Rebecca.

Even thought Jay was not as dark as Jade or Rebecca[Jade and Rebecca are not goths they are just considered dark because of Jade's blood red hair and Rebecca's pitch black hair, he still loves her. He was the type of boy that all the girls liked and wanted to be with, but luckily, for Jade, Jay picked her over all the other girls in school. He had light brown hair with long bangs that fell over his light green brilliant eyes. He was about 6 foot one and had clear perfect cream skin. He had a tattoo in the shape of thorns that when around his right arm, a little bit below his shoulder. Nonetheless, he was a perfect gentlemen, always polite and yet he still knew how to have a good time. He was a totally ladies guy with the ladies and the main man with the guys.

There in the corner of Jade's room laid Jade sleeping peacefully. Her arm draped over the side of the bed next to her covered diary. _"She must have fallen asleep while writing, again" _he thought as he walked over to her bed. He kneeled down on the floor alongside her bed and gently shook her to wake her up.

"Jade, wake up"

"No, you psyco! It's early, leave me alone.." she mumbled as she shifted her weight and turned on her side so she would not have to look at Flame.

"Jade; I need to tell you something".

"Well tell me in the morning, like regular people do.." she said as she ducked her head under her pillow.

"Jade…"

"…"

"Jade?"

"…"

"Jade did you go back to sleep?"

Jade made no response, for she was already in _Dream World_. Flame brought himself to his feet looked over Jade. He picked up the pillow that was over her face and started hitting her with it to wake her up.

"Jade, WAKE UP!"

"Ahhh, stop hitting me! I'm up, happy I'm up!. jerk."

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome psycho.." she mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her pillow back form him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, now do you mind telling me why you woke me up at 2:15? And please tell me it's not about Skye."

"No it's not about Skye, she's fine. I needed to talk to you about mom and dad"

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" she asked.

"Not really..Alfred called, and they got into an accident."

"What do you mean, are they alright?" she answered now sitting up in bed reveling her light blue tang top that says, "My imaginary friend thinks you have problems".

"Well Alfred said that Mom and Dad never made it home; they got into an accident while trying to come home."

"Are they ok?"

"Alfred said nothing critical and they've been in more dangerous positions something like that, whatever that means".

"I hope their ok"

"Well Grandpa want us to come down to the manor, because he thinks that were in danger by being here by ourselves and something about our parents having many enemies that we don't know about..I don't think he sleeps much."

"Enemies..? It's official, Grandpa has lost his mind. We are perfectly capable of staying here by ourselves for a few days."

"You wanna tell Grandpa that, because I for sure am not..last thing I need to see is his "death stare"."

"Whatever..when does he want us over there?"

"He wants us there before sunrise, but seeing as sunrise is in 3 hours and it's a long trip we wont make it to the manor before sunrise, but we still have to get out of the house by sunrise. He sounded worried, so we should start packing now and head out in like 20 minutes".

"Okay, I'll go get the keys to the Convertible."

"Oh, wait, we can't take anything flashy or rich looking, take the Jetta and I'll take my motorcycle."

"Why are you going to take your motorcycle? There's room in the Jetta for you too, we will only be a little bit squished".

"Well I'm guessing that when Mom and Dad feel better they probably wont want to ride in a limo and then we will be trying to fit seven people into a five seater car. Not very pretty, so I can just have someone ride back home with me".

"What did you do, plan this all out?" she said as she searched through her draws for a shirt.

"Pretty much, yeah. Oh and pack mom some clothes and Sapphire and Skye, you know both Phire and Skye can not pack, and Mom will need some clothes. I'll pack Tyler and Dad's bags".

"Okay..that is so not fair, now I have four bags to pack…" she answered as she found looked for some luggage in the hallway closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later

"Ok Flame, I'm ready to load up the car, just wake up Sapphire, I think she went back to sleep on my bed."

"Alright" he replied as he walked up to Jade's room. Sure enough Sapphire was there sleeping in her mini jean skirt, that went a little bit above her knees and brown knee length boots. Her long hair was parted, and only styled to a "some part up, some part down" style. She also had on a light pink shirt that was covered by her tiny jean jacket. Flame picked up the sleeping eight-year-old, brought her down stairs and strapped her into the car in the second row. She was still to young to sit up front so she had to share her space with her brother and sister who were both in car seats.

"All ready to go?" Jade asked as she slammed the trunk holding many bags of luggage.

"Just about" Flame answered as he mounted on his dark blue motocycle and put on his helmet.

"Ok now I'm ready," Flame replied from a two-way intercom from his helmet to a voice box inside the car. That way they could talk to each other even though they were not in the same vehicle. Flame started his motorcycle up, making the engine rumble; he took off, leading the way out of the dark deserted city. Jade backed up the car and followed him outside of the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well after not writing in the longest time (2 years . )..i thought I would get back to writing. I literally forgot about this story but remembered how much I enjoyed writing it way back then. So hopefully you guys will forgive me and read my story. I am starting the next chapter right…..NOW..so there will be more to read for you guys. ) Thanks for the reviews as always.

Honey


	6. Drive Thru Gotham

Chapter 6 – Driving thru Gotham

It was nearly six in the morning by the time the Grayson children reached the outskirts of Gotham City. While driving thru the pot holed streets, the oldest children noted that Gotham truly is a city that does not sleep.

Men sat down in groups on the curbs outside run down bars, smoking and staring car's down. Couple's arguments were projected clearly as they drove by a grey spelled apartment building. And neon lights from a 60's style Motel 6 flashed and buzzed in the sun kissed sky. All of this complemented nicely with the teenage gangs hiding in the shadow of dark stricken alley's. It was at this time that Jade wished her brother was inside the car with her as they continued to drive.

Finally Jade couldn't take it anymore, she hated being kept in the dark by her parents (let alone her Grandfathers butler), and she hated being in places she did not know. To her, this situation placed as someone who had no control over the situation any longer.

The silence killed her and she finally pressed the intercom button.

"Yea?" asked a distracted boy.

" Flame, I don't like this neighbor hood, don't you know another way?"

"This will get us there the fastest way possible."

"I know, but really, I have a bad feeling about this road."

"Jade..you have a bad feeling about everything. And besides, your always wrong."

"But, this time it's a really strong feeling."

"Jade you worry to much..besides drive faster and we'll make it there sooner, its not that far from here. Really only a couple of miles."

"I am not going to drive faster, last thing I need is another speeding ticket."

"Psh..who's gonna pull you over here? Do you even see any cops around?"

"No..that's because the creepy guys at the corner killed them.." she said sarcastically as they stopped at a light.

"Your worry to much, just relax and try to keep up, we'll be there in no time. I promise."

"Fine," she said as she turned off the intercom. Jade looked in her rear view mirror to look at her siblings, but was distracted by a hunched over man in an over coat standing in the middle of the road behind the car.

This motivated her to drive faster as Flame suggested. But she couldn't help but look back at the man in the road. He continued to stair at the car as it drove off, no movement, no constraints.


	7. A Serene Scene

Chapter 7 – A Serene Scene

On the second floor, thru the long hollow hallway and to the sixth door to the right laid the resting place for a frayed wife and an unconscious husband. Once coming inside the dark room, the first thing anyone would notice was the steady beeping noise that echoed throughout the room. The heart monitor pronounced the same steady beat throughout the night. The occasional scroll of paper could be heard as all records were being marked down of the patients well being. The rolls of paper fell to the floor climbing against the wooden coat hook that held a tattered tuxedo and shredded bow tie.

Richard laid almost completely lifeless in the suit up medical bed. Plain white sheets were pulled up to his chest level and a light blue blanket rested at the end of the bed. His hands rested easily against his sides, one hand with a medicated iv inside, and the other just laid there. The heart rate machine was connected in all the right places, and the breathing tubes were stationed in the right spot. His bandages across his chest and forehead looked clean and well kept. No sight of blood could be seen on his body. Looking at him, he seemed peaceful and content, though in the corner of the room next to the bed stationed a single chair that held Richard's worried wife.

She had been up all night with him, changing his band aids with the nurse Bruce hired to take care of them. She didn't understand why she was the one that was awake now, and how come Richard wouldn't wake up. That wasn't like him at all. He was the strong one, the one always pulling thru. But this time, she did not know what to expect.

Told you guys I would get back to writing ;) I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know its not much, but its getting there. Please review on if you liked the story so far or not, or even give some suggestions, I'm open to it ) Thank you guys again!  
Honey


End file.
